Problem: Ashley was assigned problems 29 through 58 for homework last week. If Ashley did all of the problems she was assigned, how many problems did she do?
Explanation: Instead of counting problems 29 through 58, we can subtract 28 from each number so we instead consider problems 1 through 30. We see that Ashley did 30 problems. Notice that she did 30 and not 29 problems.